


Taken by the First Order

by lovereylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass MC, Electrical Powers, F/M, Finn and Rey together even tho I don’t ship, First Order, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren the kidnapper, Rey is the bestie, Serious Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovereylo/pseuds/lovereylo
Summary: "You think I don't care about you?" Kylo asked, his voice breaking. "I care more about you than there are stars in the galaxy. Believe me, I nearly broke every time you screamed, every tear that rolls down your cheek makes me want to hurt someone. I wanted to go against all of my training and kill Snoke, but I didn't because I knew if I did you would die too. Aerolynn, I'm so tired of resisting it, of pretending I am stronger than my feelings for you." He said.Aerolynn Edina was a nobody from Tatooine, a forgotten planet. She has been harboring dangerous electrical powers for her whole life, she thought no one knew about them, and no one had, or so she thought...Aerolynn is kidnapped by the most feared man in the galaxy, Kylo Ren, becoming his apprentice. Can she see past his terrifying demeanor, and her own personal demons, or will she be stuck as his prisoner forever?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story means a lot to me, it was my first fan fiction ever and was originally posted to wattpad. On Wattpad it has 177k views and growing. Hope ya’ll love it as much as I do!! Thanks for reading:)

Aerolynns POV  
I fixed the screw on the moisture vaporator, wiping the sweat off of my brow. It was a particularly hot day on Tatooine, the heat had gone down though, thanks to the setting of the two suns, leaving the sky a rusty orange color. 

I looked out at the moisture farm that my parents owned, observing how the sand twirled up into the wind. I wondered what life would be like off of Tatooine. Luke Skywalker was from Tatooine, he even was a moisture farmer like our family is, but he got to be someone, a legend... me on the other hand, I was a nobody, and would forever stay that way. 

"Aerolynn!" Someone called from inside our tiny hut. It was my mother, her head was poking out from behind the door, "Go collect the twins and come inside for dinner!" She hollered before going back inside to tend to the meal she was probably burning. 

I rolled my eyes, before turning around to go find the twins. I had two younger twin brothers, Baden and Kaito, Baden being four minutes older than Kaito. They were both twelve years old and were always roughhousing with each other and refusing to do their chores around the farm. 

I made my way around the house, ignoring the feeling of sand hitting my face and neck. "Kaito! Baden!" I called, leaning against the huts rough exterior. They didnt turn to look at me but continued to duel each other with their wooden sticks. Baden snuck a jab at Kaito while he wasn't paying attention, making him fall to the ground, clutching at his stomach.

"Haha, loser, you just got impaled by a lightsaber!" Baden taunted, sticking his hands on his hips. Kaito reacted by leaping off of the ground and tackling Baden mid-laugh. They struggled in the sand, thoroughly covering themselves with dirt. 

"Hey! Stop it both of you!" I yelled, trudging up to them. "Get up, mom called us in for dinner." They ignored me, and continued to fight. I stuck out my hand, summoning my energy to my fingertips. "If you don't stop this instant I will zap you." I said. They both stopped and looked up at me. 

"Fine." Kaito said, getting up and looking defeated, they brushed the dirt off of their clothes and followed me inside. 

"I thought mom said you weren't supposed to be using your powers, Aerolynn." Baden said, as we sat down at the table. I kicked at him from under the table, knowing that he said it right then and there to get mom's attention. My mother looked up at me expectantly, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"You did what?" She asked, setting down the pot of unappealing murky looking soup she had made on the table. I fiddled with the ring my father had given me when I was six, avoiding her gaze. The ring was a single metal band and was my first ever present, he had traded a whole week's worth of food for it. 

"It was only because the two of them wouldn't listen to me." I said, my mother looked down at me, preparing to launch into her explanation of why I shouldn't dare to use my powers, when the door opened and in came my father, wiping off the excess sand from his clothes. 

"Ibraham, please tell your daughter how dangerous it is if anyone finds out about her powers." My mother said, flicking her graying dark hair over her shoulder. My father looked over at me, his face looked sunken and tired, he rubbed at his temples. 

"Your mother is right, Aerolynn, you could be taken away from us or worse...killed, if anyone found out." He said, taking a seat at the head of the table. I nodded, biting back the comment I was desperate to spit out at them. No one was going to find out about my powers because no one even knew I existed. 

We all ate in silence, eating just enough for the hunger pains to go away but not enough to satisfy, I learned to never expect the luxury of a full belly on Tatooine. After dinner I helped my mother with dishes and cleaning up around the house while Baden and Kaito went to finish up a few tasks around the farm with father. I had just finished wiping down the last plate when the door slammed open and my father and the twins came rushing in. 

"What is it?" I asked, clutching the towel I was holding to my chest. 

"Stormtroopers, er, I mean, the first order they're here." My father stuttered out. "They're looking for a girl with strong powers, their looking for you Aerolynn." He said. I dropped the towel, and stared at him. I was wrong, they had found out about me. I wasn't as invisible as I thought. 

"What do you mean?" My mother asked. Then, there was a sharp knock at the door. I flinched at the noise, feeling frozen in place. This was real, this was actually happening. My father turned quickly to me. He engulfed me into his arms before placing a quick kiss on my forehead. 

"Go out the back entrance and run, run as far as you can and hide. I'll find you when this all blows over." He said. I looked at him, still in shock. He couldn't be serious, I couldn't leave, I would never outrun them. 

"Ibraham?" My mother said, sounding as surprised as I felt. Another loud knock sounded at the door, followed by: 

"Were here with the First Order, if you dont open this door we will be forced to knock it down." Said a montone yet sharp and commanding voice. My father looked back at the door and then down at me. 

"You have to go, now." He said, then shoved me towards the back door. I took a one last look at my family before stumbling out of the door and into the hot night air. I flew down the sandhills looking back at my tiny hut that was swarming with men in white armor. 

My family was in front of my home, all on their knees. Storm troopers were poised in front of them, guns in hand. Their was a command by a stormtrooper in silver armor and then a bang. My family collapsed. I screamed, covering my mouth with my hand. 

"Hey, you! Get over here!" The stormtrooper in silver called out to me. I swallowed back my sobs and continued down the hill, tears streaming silently down my cheeks. "Don't just stand around like idiots, go after her!" I heard the captain yell out. I reached the town center, thankful that I now had some cover. 

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, breathing in the dry air Tatooine had to offer. I shoved past merchants and thugs muttering breathless sorries as I went. Blasters went off all around me, I gasped as one went right by my head, singing off a small piece of my hair. I quickened my pace only to be stopped by an invisible force. 

I struggled against it but it wouldn't let go, I tried to move my wrist to shoot out a blast of harmful energy at my attacker, not caring about the consequences I would have to deal with because of it, but I was frozen. Footsteps neared me and then I saw him... the master of the knights of Ren, and the apprentice to the Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo Ren.


	2. Interrogated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will never be a part of your First Order, you... you murderer." I spat out at him, looking at his mask where his eyes would be, and feeling foolishly brave. Kylo Ren stuck his hand out towards me and then I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air but got nothing, it was like he was restricting my airway without even touching me. Dark spots danced across my vision and my lungs were on fire, desperate for air. I knew I wasn't going to last for long, I could already feel myself starting to slip. 
> 
> "I wouldn't dare defy me, Aerolynn." He said, tightening his force-grip on my throat making me whimper. "You will submit to me whether you like it or not." He said, letting his hand fall.

Aerolynn's pov  
Kylo Ren's hand was extended out in front of him, he was clearly the source of the force that was keeping me here. I recognized him from the mask that he was always wearing. I wondered if he ever took it off, maybe he had a really ugly face and didnt want anyone to see it? 

Kylo Ren gave me a once over, analyzing me. It didnt matter if he was holding my by the force or not, I would be frozen in fear regardless. The storm troopers were gathering people from town and forcing them onto their knees. I fought back nausea as I realized they were going to have the same fate as my family. My family... I squeezed hot tears from my eyes as I realized they were actually gone. 

"Who are you, and why were you running?" Kylo Ren asked in his mechanical voice. I wondered how a robot voice like that could still be that intimidating and have that much authority, enough to frighten me. I didnt respond to his question, I was too scared to speak. Kylo Ren squeezed his fingers together, making me feel like I was being crushed. I gasped for air. 

"You killed my family, I'm not going to tell you anything." I managed to say in between ragged breaths. He muttered something that was inaudible, and I could imagine him rolling his eyes behind his mask, he then reached his hand out closer to me, inclining his head. 

I wanted to flinch away, repulsed by him being so close, but then, I felt the oddest thing, pressure was building inside of my head, it was almost as if someone had put their hand in my mind and was sorting through my thoughts. He was inside my head! 

"She's the one we're looking for." Kylo Ren said, withdrawing from my thoughts. "Take care of the rest of this measly town, Phasma." He said to the stormtrooper in silver. The trooper, Phasma, nodded and followed through with her orders. 

I wanted to shout or run, or let out a blast of electricity so strong that it killed any First Order member surrounding me, but I couldn't do anything. I was powerless, just like I had been against my family's murder. 

Phasma barked an order to her troopers, and they all raised their guns in unison, I knew they had practiced this before, probably so much that it barely even ruffled the he men conducting the assassination. This was just work today, another day, another innocent killing. 

The sound of guns started, filling the air with the trademark popping of blasters. But I barely had time to react because Kylo Ren was then waving his hand in front of my face making darkness intrud my mind, rendering me unconscious. 

"Wake up, Aerolynn." Someone unfamiliar said. My eyes were still closed and I wasn't sure if I wanted to open them. If I opened them I would have to deal with the fact that my family was dead and I had been taken by the most powerful army in the galaxy. "Now, Aerolynn." The voice commanded, impatiently. 

My eyelids fluttered open to be met with a menacing looking Kylo Ren who was standing in front of me, without even trying to he was intimidating, even the way he stood made my blood run cold. 

I always knew who Kylo Ren was, I mean everyone did. He was the thing nightmares were made of. Back on Tatooine we had obviously heard the stories of the man that had conquered multiple planets, and who would kill anyone who got in his way, but we remained neutral, oblivious to the Resistance and The First Order. 

But not anymore, my village on Tatooine was now a ghost town, families were brought out of their homes unaware that they were going to die that night. Innocent children had died, infants that had just barely begun their life had died. All because of me. I hated Kylo Ren, how he thought that he had control over everything, how he thought he could take away lives like they were nothing. I didn't just hate Kylo Ren I loathed him. 

"Do you know why your here?" He asked me. 

I shook my head, but it was obvious. The First Order had clearly found out who I was and had kidnapped me. The were probably going to put me into a drug induced coma and only wake me when they needed me for battle. I shuddered at the thought. 

I looked down at what I was laying on, it was some type of vertical table, my hands and ankles were in cuffs that were slightly burning my skin. I tried summoning my powers but nothing happened, I swore under my breath. 

"Your powers wont work while you're in those restraints." Kylo Ren said, "So I wouldn't even try." I glared up at him, ignoring his words and continuing to struggle against my bindings. I stopped when I realized he was right, there was no way I was going to be able to escape the cuffs. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. He leaned closer towards me, and I could nearly feel the dark power that washed off of him. 

"Your powers, they're impeccable, I haven't seen anything like it since Palpatine, you could be helpful to the First Order." He said. I scoffed, leaning back against the uncomfortable table. I wasn't sure if he just complimented me, Palpatine was a man I had heard in horror stories about the galactic empire. He was a sith, with electric powers. They say he died with hateful words and evil in his eyes. Nope... definitely not a compliment in my eyes. 

"I will never be a part of your First Order, you... you murderer." I spat out at him, looking at his mask where his eyes would be, and feeling foolishly brave. Kylo Ren stuck his hand out towards me and then I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air but got nothing, it was like he was restricting my airway without even touching me. Dark spots danced across my vision and my lungs were on fire, desperate for air. I knew I wasn't going to last for long, I could already feel myself starting to slip. 

"I wouldn't dare defy me, Aerolynn." He said, tightening his force-grip on my throat making me whimper. "You will submit to me whether you like it or not." He said, letting his hand fall. 

I coughed, letting in shaky lungfuls of air. I looked up at him, his tall figure became distorted because of the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I will come back when and only when you are ready to yield to the First Order." He said before storming out of the room. I collapsed back onto the table, not realizing how tense I was. I hid my head and let out a sob as tears rolled down my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I promise they will start to get longer.   
> Thank you for reading!! This story definitely is close to my heart and I’m so grateful you’ve taken the time to try it out!!


	3. Snoke’s Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her image was still plastered inside my mind. With her dark brown hair and fair skin, the way her mesmerizing brown eyes gazed into mine sent shivers down my spine. She was attractive, I'd give her that, but how annoyed I got with her disobedience overruled that.

Kylos pov  
I stormed out of the room, leaving Aerolynn sobbing loudly behind me. Anger was radiating off of me in waves and I knew that if I didnt get out of that room right then and there something worse would have happened to her than just suffocation. 

I walked down the hallway, hoping to put as much space between her and I as humanly possible. I didnt know what it was but whenever I was close to her I would feel this almost magnetic pull towards her, like I had to be next to her, accompanied by a feeling of euphoria. I wondered if it was because of her powers but whatever it was it made me want more. 

Her image was still plastered inside my mind. With her dark brown hair and fair skin, the way her mesmerizing brown eyes gazed into mine sent shivers down my spine. She was attractive, I'd give her that, but how annoyed I got with her disobedience overruled that. I was about to go find someone to harm to distract myself from Aerolynn when all of a sudden a storm trooper came up to me. 

"Kylo Ren, sir, Supreme Leader Snoke has asked me to tell you to come meet with him in his Throne Room." He said, folding his hands behind his back, nervously. All stormtroopers got anxious around me, which I enjoyed, it was nice to see them squirm nervously in my presence.

I nodded, turning on my heel in the direction of Snokes throne room. I looked back at the stormtrooper who was still fiddling with himself in the hallway. "Don't just stand there, go back to what you were doing." I commanded, my voice dripping with authority. 

"Of course, sir. Right away, sir." The trooper stuttered before busying himself with leaving. I smirked behind my mask before hurrying off to Snokes quarters. I got to the large double doors that two Praetorian guards in red were blocking. They moved to open the doors almost immediately, nodding to me as I went in. Once the doors closed behind me I took off my mask and placed it next to me as I kneeled in front of Snoke's throne. 

"Kylo Ren..." Snoke said, I looked up at him, my dark hair falling into my eyes. 

"Supreme Leader." I said, biting back the annoyance that threatened to spill into my voice. I hated Snoke, all he did was sit on his throne all day and bark useless orders. He barely knew what was going on in the First Order, I was the one who made all the important decisions. If anything I should have been Supreme Leader, but I was still just Snoke's apprentice not that he taught me much. I went to my grandfather, Darth Vader, when I needed guidance in the ways of the dark side. 

"How's the girl, whats her name? Evelyn?" 

"Aerolynn." I corrected him a little too sharply. Snoke glared down at me with his beady eyes, I cleared my throat, heat rising up my cheek bones. "The girl is being defiant, she doesn't want to be a part of the First Order." I said. Snoke soaked in my words, rubbing at his scarred and wrinkled chin with his long and bony fingers. 

"That shouldn't be a problem for you, Kylo, you can teach her the ways of the dark side, and if she doesn't listen use violence. That has always seemed to work for you in the past." Snoke said. I clenched my jaw tightly. 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." I said, looking down at the floor so he couldn't see my expression. 

"In fact, I'm assigning you to be her trainer. You can train her to be a military weapon, teach her how to use her powers correctly, and how to use self-defense, we have no one else like her in the First Order and I do believe that we can really make an impact using her during battle." Snoke said, leaning forwards, his knobby hands clutching at the arm rests. 

"Yes, Supreme Leader." I repeated. 

"Now go, Kylo Ren, I'm bored looking at you." He said, leaning back in his throne. I stood up, giving him a slight nod, before picking up my helmet and placing it back on. I hurried out of the room, it didnt matter that that room was the biggest one on the ship I still felt claustrophobic when I was inside of it. 

I made my way down a series of hallways before finally getting to my room. I punched in a code and went in, sitting on the edge of the bed. I took off my helmet and ruffled my hair before placing my elbows on my knees and putting my head in my hands. I didn't know how long I was sitting there for but it must have been for hours, because just then the door slid open and General Hux came in looking flustered, his face was a bright red color that nearly matching his hair. 

"Hux, what the hell do you think your doing in here?" I yelled standing up. 

"Im sorry." He said, rolling his eyes, clearly annoyed, "but I thought you would like to know that the girl has escaped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! Ugh I’m sorry, old me did not know how to write chapters very well lol. But imma upload the next chapter now so ya’ll have more to read. Thank you so much for reading!!


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up in either corners of the ceiling were two solid black cameras. I glared up at the cameras and stuck my middle finger out to both of them, hoping Kylo Ren could see it.

Aerolynn's pov  
I was walking down the hallway, stormtroopers on either sides of me, there guns trained on me while two were holding onto my bicep to keep me from thrashing out and attacking. Not that I would if I had the chance, I didnt want to hurt the stormtroopers, they did nothing wrong. I wanted to hurt Kylo Ren. After he had left me the way that he did (rookie mistake,) I was left to ponder what he did to me and my family. And the sadness that I had felt for my deceased family was replaced with a burning anger for Kylo Ren that threatened to consume me whole. 

"You'll be staying in here." The stormtrooper behind me said as we came to a door in the hall. The door slid open revealing an all white room, with nothing but a single toilet in the back. I cringed away from it. The trooper shoved me inside the room, and I fell to the ground, wincing. 

"Enjoy you stay Ms. Edina." He said, before the door closed again. I got to my feet and slammed into the door, I slapped my palms against it, calling out for anyone. I swore and walked away from the door knowing it was useless. I pressed my back against the wall and slowly slid down it until I was sitting down, my long legs splayed out in front of me. I was still in my clothes from Tatooine, I thought, grimly. I wrapped my arms around myself and buried my head in them, taking a deep breath. My shirt smelt like the soap we used to clean our clothes, tears pricked at my eyes as it reminded me of home. 

I looked up, trying to distract myself from the loss of my family. The room itself wasn't big at all, but a mere maybe six by eight feet. The walls plain white and the floor was a black tiling. Up in either corners of the ceiling were two solid black camera. I glared up at the camera's and stuck my middle finger out to both of them, hoping Kylo Ren could see it.

After about two hours my back started to hurt and I was getting ancy. How long were they going to keep me in here? I stood up, stretching my hands above my head, making my back respond in multiple pops. I sat back down again realizing I had nothing better to do. I played with the ring on my finger, thinking of my father. 

"I miss you." I whispered, hoping that somewhere they could hear me. "I miss you all so much, I'm so sorry." Tears gathered in my eyes but I didnt bother blinking, instead I let the world around me smear together into a mess of white and black. 

Without meaning to I had fallen asleep, and slid down the wall so that I was now lying on the floor, my cheek pressed against the cold linoleum. I was awoken when the door slid open and a women came in. She looked like she was in her mid to late fifties, with slightly graying red hair. She was wearing all black and had a small smile on her face and a sympathetic look in her eyes. She felt sorry for me. 

"Hello Ms. Edina." The woman said. I could see she had no weapons on her and I couldn't see any storm troopers outside. 

"Aren't you scared I'm going to attack you?" I asked, my voice thick from sleep. 

She shook her head, tucking in a stray piece of hair that fell from her bun back behind her ear. "I didn't think you would, considering you don't have much muscle on you, and your only defense system is your powers, which are currently being restrained." She said, her voice was sweet like honey, and made me feel calm, the way my mother's voice had. I looked up at her, knowing she was right, there was no way I was going to attack this lady. 

"But, I do need you to stand up and follow me, I was ordered to bring you to the shower." She said. I looked down at myself, I could use one, my clothes were filthy with dirt and mud and my hair was covered in sand. I stood up and followed her out of the room, but before I knew what she was doing I felt something sharp prick my neck. I glanced up at her to see she had a device in her hand. My hand flew to my neck where I could feel a small piece of metal that had attached to my once smooth skin. 

"What was that?" I asked. 

"You didn't think I'd put all my trust in you, dear, did you?" She asked, "that needle is a device that can send an immense shock through you if you choose to do anything out of protocol." She said. I nodded my throat suddenly dry, so much for sweet old lady. 

I followed her through the seemingly endless halls, staring at the back of her tight bun. I knew what I had to do if I had any hopes of escaping. I knew it was cruel and against my personal conduct, but i knew I had to if I ever wanted to get out of the Starkiller base. I bit my lip, guilt was already poking at me and making my stomach churn. "Um, miss?" I asked quietly. She turned around and that's when I made my move. I swung my bounded wrists at her using the hard material of the cuffs to knock her out cold. "I'm so, so, sorry." I said. I quickly bent down and rummaged through her pockets until I found a small metal key which I used to unlock my cuffs. I let out a sigh of relief as they fell from my wrists with a click. I muttered another rushed sorry to the woman before turning on my heel and running in the opposite direction. 

I had no idea where I was going, all the hallways looked the same to me. I turned down one after the other until I was positive that I was officially lost. Then I heard the loud speaker come on. There was some brief static before an unfamiliar male voice said: "Prisoner 4324 has escaped, I repeat prisoner 4324 has escaped. She is extremely dangerous, and will need to be taken down immediately. I repeat she is extremely dangerous." I cursed out loud, how had they realized I had escaped so quickly?

"Hey! There she is!" Someone yelled at my left. I gasped as two storm troopers charged at full speed towards me. I shot my hands out in front of me and shot a blast of blue energy out towards them, they both fell to the ground, dead, there armor sizzling. I hopped over their bodies and ran as fast as I could. I rounded another corner only to be met with four troopers. They all looked at me and then to each other. Two of them pulled out their guns while the others started to run towards me. I let out a strangled scream, sending a shot of energy out towards the two and they flew back, I hoped they were just unconscious but I knew they were dead. 

I looked back at the other troopers, who had their guns raised at me. I sent a shot of energy towards them but I was too slow because the blaster went off and hit me. I stumbled back, my legs collapsing under me. My stomach was on fire, I glanced down and a patch of blood was starting to blossom on my shirt on my lower abdomen. I let out a scream through my teeth, realizing I didnt have the time to stay here and rest, I had to keep going. 

I stood up, using the wall for support, and leaving a trail of blood behind me. I stumbled down the hall, clutching at my stomach. The world was starting to spin around me and I could see the edges of my vision going dark. "Aerolynn!" Someone yelled behind me. I started to gather energy at my fingertips that I was ready to shoot out but then I was falling again, my body weak from blood loss. 

The person who called out my name hovered above me, his hands were gripping at my stomach trying to stop the flow of blood, he was calling out for someone to get a nurse? I recognised him by his mask. Repulse flooded through me and I tried to scoot away from him but I was too weak. "Kylo-" I muttered not able to finish my sentence because my eyelids were slipping closed and it was too hard to open them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, our baby’s hard her fist failed escape attempt, they grow up so fast:) Thank you for reading!! Make sure to check out my other story Her Apprentice as well!!


	5. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will never talk to me like that again, do you understand? And you will learn to be a part of the First Order even if that means you have to bite your tongue and bow your head." He said, "If I were you I'd choose your next actions very carefully, Aerolynn." He said, before turning on his heel and walking briskly out of the room.

Aerolynn's pov   
I was floating in darkness, in a sea of pain. Everything hurt, but I could center the pain around my abdomen. Why did it hurt so much? I wondered, I racked my brain but I couldn't remember. I tried to move but I was stuck. I tried to call for help but I couldn't even do that. I was imprisoned in my own mind. I floated aimlessly around in the black until it was lifted and I could open my eyes again. 

I took in the room around me, squinting slightly since the bright fluorescent lights hurt my head. I wasn't in my cell anymore but what looked like a hospital. I was in a hospital bed, with wires hooked up to my wrists that clear liquid was floating through. I tried to pull my wrist to unattach the wire from my skin but I found that my arm was cuffed to the frame of the bed, in fact both of my arms were. I pulled harder but they wouldn't budge. I laid my head back down on the pillow in defeat. I wanted to inspect the condition my stomach was in, but I couldn't when both my arms were restrained. My stomach was starting to really hurt, it was almost like I had done an intense ab workout followed by twenty suckerpunches to the gut and then finished off with forty roundhouse kicks, multiplied by ten. I groaned, why was I so stupid? I'd never be able to escape now. 

"She's alive." Someone said, I looked up and saw no other than Kylo Ren. He was in his normal get up of the black dress and armor, and he still had the mask on. The mask aggravated me, why wouldn't he just take the damn thing off? I went through a list of things in my head that may have been the cause of him keeping it on, each getting more crazy than the last. 

"No, I dont have some weird alien life form growing on my forehead." He said, blandly, and sat in the seat that was in the corner of the room. I glared at him, my eyebrows furrowed and my lips puckered. 

"What? How did you-" And then it hit me, he had used the force on me... again. I rolled my eyes, how did he do it so subtly? Was he always reading my mind, if he was I'd never knew about it. The thought haunted me. I looked up at the masked man, curiosity getting the better of me. "Take it off." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me. 

"You are in no position to make demands-" Kylo started, but I interrupted him before he could finish. 

"Just take it off!" I said, knowing once the words had come out that I had made a mistake. Kylo Ren stood up his muscles tense, his hand hovered just above his belt where his lightsaber was and I felt myself freeze. But instead of attacking me, his hands reached up to his helmet and with a click the lower part opened, and he slid it off, and placed it at the foot of the bed. I felt my jaw drop, and I was too stunned to close it. I could hear the heart monitor beeping quicken considerably. 

Why would anyone want to cover such beauty? I took in his features, slowly, trying to soak it in. His skin was pale and smooth, with no blemishes or flaws. His eyes which I thought would be a dark black color were actually hazel, with subtle hints of gold. He had plump pink lips, and brown hair that fell just above his shoulders in dark waves. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized he was very handsome, I looked down, feeling awkward. But just because he was gorgeous it didnt dissolve the anger towards him that still burned brightly inside of me. 

"Are you happy with what you see?" He asked, sitting next to his helmet on the bed. I tried to scoot away from him, but winced in pain, my blaster wound throbbing. "Are you alright, Aerolynn?" Kylo Ren asked, leaning towards me, his eyes scanning my face. I shuddered at the sound of my name on his lips. 

"Get away from me!" I yelled, leaning as far back away from him as I could on the pillows, not caring that my wound throbbed painfully in protest. He got off the bed and loomed over me, his tall figure intimidated me and I sunk back into the bed. 

"Do not yell at me!" He yelled back, jutting a gloved finger towards me. "If you weren't as stupid as you were then you wouldn't be in here right now!" He said, his breathing rapid. 

"Well I wouldn't feel this way if you hadn't murdered my family and treated me like I was trash you picked up on the side of the road." I said, tears were dripping down my cheeks but neither one of us acknowledged them. 

"Your better off here than on that dump of a planet. Here you can actually be someone, someone powerful, back on Tatooine you would have just stayed there on your moisture farm eventually rotting away into nothing." He said, his voice stabbed at all my vulnerable spots like sharp glass. 

"How dare you?" I asked, "I never wanted to be here on this ship with you, you ballistic tyrant! And now I'm here against my will and my family's dead all because of me and my powers!" I said, Kylo Ren opened his mouth to respond but I couldn't stop, I had kept so many things inside of me that it was just a continuous flood. "I had tried for years to keep my powers a secret, and it worked, I was happy with my old life, I loved my family and they loved me and now their gone, their gone, they did nothing wrong. The First Order is evil, and you, you Kylo Ren are a tyrant. I will never, never, be happy here and you will never make me be a part of your corrupted order." I said. My stomach was now flaring in pain, tired from the extrenuise yelling. 

Kylo Ren's face was red and I could tell he was contemplating hurting me or not. "Go ahead." I said, smirking. "I have nothing to lose anymore." 

"You will never talk to me like that again, do you understand? And you will learn to be a part of the First Order even if that means you have to bite your tongue and bow your head." He said, "If I were you I'd choose your next actions very carefully, Aerolynn." He said, before turning on his heel and walking briskly out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. That was intense, I know it feels like there always fighting but I promise you its going to get good, ahh just wait!! Thank you for reading! Until next time, friends:)


	6. The Anger Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kylo Ren, are you really going to risk an attack from the Resistance for a poor girl-" Hux started.
> 
> "Do you doubt my abilities, Hux?" I asked, adding acidity to my every word. 
> 
> "No, but I don't believe you should put the First Order on the line all for a girl from Tatooine." Hux said, and before I knew what I was doing my hand was out and I was using the force to strangle him. Hux was lifted out of his seat, his face turning an odd shade of purple.

Ren, are you really going to risk an attack from the Resistance for a poor girl-" Hux started.

"Do you doubt my abilities, Hux?" I asked, adding acidity to my every word. 

"No, but I don't believe you should put the First Order on the line all for a girl from Tatooine." Hux said, and before I knew what I was doing my hand was out and I was using the force to strangle him. Hux was lifted out of his seat, his face turning an odd shade of purple. 

"Kylo Ren!" Fatina said, I didn't listen, but instead tightened my force grip. Hux clawed at his neck, leaving gnarly looking red marks on his skin. He let out a few strangled whimpers, his eyes starting to turn red. "Kylo Ren, stop this foolish behavior immediately!" Fatina said. I let go of Hux and he came crashing back down to his seat, spluttering and coughing. I rolled my eyes... drama queen. 

"We will not give Aerolynn Edina to the Resistance, instead, I will prepare her to fight if they do come, just in case, regardless of the fact that she will be in a secure location upon their arrival. We will test her powers and help her use them for us. And if the Resistance does decide to so foolishly come to the Star Killer Base we can defeat their puny army, it won't take much." I said. "And that is final." I confirmed before quickly walking out of the room. Ignoring General Hux's angry calls behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo things are getting a bit heated! And before you ask, I mean in the plot, not things between Hux and Kylo, because ya’ll sometimes do be shipping them.   
> But anyways, thanks for reading, until next time friends:)


	7. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt my body tremble under his. "Your pathetic." He cooed before leaning away and stepping out farther into the hallway. 
> 
> "I am not pathetic." I said, my voice even more shaky than I was. Kylo Ren's sharp mechanical laugh rang harshly throughout the vacant hallway. 
> 
> "You are what I say you are." He said.

Aerolynn's pov   
I awoke to the feeling of needles being removed from my arm. I opened my eyes which felt swollen and glued shut thanks to my crying fit I had shortly after Kylo Ren had left. I looked up and saw a small and squat man in a lab coat putting a new bandage over the wound on my stomach while another doctor, a woman, was wiping down my arm where the IV once was. 

"Whats going on?" I asked, my voice cracking, my throat felt so dry, I hadn't drank anything since I had been here and I felt parched. 

"We're doing some testing for your powers so that we can ready you for your training with Kylo Ren." The male doctor said. 

"What do you mean training with Kylo Ren?" I asked, sitting up slightly in the bed, ignoring my aching muscles that begged me not to. The female doctor whose name tag said Octavia gave the other doctor a worried look. The male doctor whose name was Darren looked down at me through his thick glasses. 

"Well, Kylo Ren has decided that he wants to train you to make you be a better warrior, you know, to reach your full potential." He said. I sat up, fully, my stomach throbbing, making me grit my teeth. 

"No way, I am not going to go through training with that monster." I said, starting to fumble at the sheets that were entangled in my legs. I had to get out of there, maybe if I could summon enough power I could jump start a ship? But then the doctors had there hands on me and were starting to push me down and back on the bed. 

"No please don't do this." I gasped, I didnt want to blast them with my energy but if I needed to I would. I promised myself I wasn't going to become a murderer like Kylo Ren but I had already killed four people while I was here, and I hadn't even been here a full three days yet. I was scared that just being here was already making me start to change, the thought made goosebumps raise along my bare arms. 

"Im sorry, Ms. Edina, but it's not up to us." He said, struggling to hold me down as I tried my best to fight them off. The cuffs weren't on my hands anymore but I didn't doubt that they weren't going to come on in a few seconds. I was still squirming under their grasp when all of a sudden I couldn't move at all. I grit my teeth realizing who was doing this to me. 

"Kylo Ren." I growled, at that same moment he came in, wearing his full armor and helmet again, his hands weren't even out indicating that he was keeping me here with the force. But I knew it was him with the small tell he had, the tiniest flutter moved through his hand while he used the force. 

"I'd advise you stop struggling, Aerolynn." He said, "You'd be making things a lot easier." I still tried to fight against him but the pressure on me was slowly increasing and then I was wheezing for air. "Are you finally ready to submit?" He asked, I glared up at him through my eyelashes. 

"Never." I stated, he scoffed behind his mask and released his force hold on me, and I could finally take a deep breath of air. 

"You will." He said, not an ounce of doubt in his voice, "but for now change into these," he said, gesturing to the pile of clothes that the nurse had left on the side of the bed before she had left. He turned on his heel and was about to leave when he then turned back to me, his hand on the door. "Oh, and I'll be right outside waiting for you, so don't try anything stupid." He said before leaving. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered, before rolling my eyes and pulling the blankets off of me. I stretched my arms out above my head, glad to relieve my sore muscles. I lifted up my shirt revealing my stomach, I glanced down at it, removing some of the bandage, to get a better look, it didn't look terrible, the First Orders medical staff must have been incredible if it was already mostly healed. There was still a giant red gash were I was hit but there wasn't a large gaping hole in my midsection so I took that as a good sign. 

I quickly got changed into a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, and black boots, which were all too big for me. I had to roll up my pant legs around four times just so that they weren't dragging against the ground. I figured these were mens clothes considering I was a decently tall person of 5'8, of course I wasn't nearly as tall as Kylo Ren who was a mammoth compared to me, but I was still think of myself as a lengthy person... My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. I nearly dropped my hospital gown that I was folding. 

"Come in." I called placing the gown with the ugly blue flowers on it on my bed which I had neatly made. Just because I was technically a prisoner here didn't mean I couldn't be hospitable. My mother had always taught me to treat other people houses better than you'd treat your own. The memory turned bitter in my mind, my mother...

Just then Kylo Ren came in, making my stomach churn, whenever I saw him I thought of my family on their knees just before they got executed, making me feel sick. "What took you so long?" He asked with his mechanical voice. I used to be intimidated by the voice, but now it just made me angry. 

"Well you try to get changed into clothes that are five times to big with a blaster wound to the stomach!" I snapped, looking at him with my eyebrows furrowed. I saw Kylo tense and mutter something inaudible that, from what I heard, sounded quite vulgar. I grinned to myself knowing I had gotten under his skin, not that it took much, but it was still a small victory I'd accept with pleasure. 

"Lets go." He said, before turning on his heel briskly and walking out of the room, not waiting up for me. I ran to catch up to him, my wound hurting immensely, it didn't help that I had to basically run to keep up with his long strides. I looked up at him, watching the muscles in his back contract and relax as he walked. I looked down, realizing that I didn't have any cuffs. If I wanted to hurt him now was the chance. I raised my hand up, energy gathering at my fingertips, but I didn't get any farther than that because faster than the eyes could see Kylo Ren was tightly gripping my wrist with immense strength. He shoved us onto the wall so my head hit it with a sickening noise. I swallowed, fear gathering in my chest. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked. I wanted to speak but it was like the words got lodged in my throat. "Do you really think you'd be able to pull that on me, Aerolynn?" He asked. "I really thought you were smarter than that." He said, leaning in closer so that his figure loomed over me. I shrunk back against the wall, feeling small and inconsiderate. "What? No snarky comeback, or bitchy response?" He asked, he leaned in even closer so that we were sharing the same air. I felt my body tremble under his. "your pathetic." He cooed before leaning away and stepping out farther into the hallway. 

"I am not pathetic." I said, my voice even more shaky than I was. Kylo Ren's sharp mechanical laugh rang harshly throughout the vacant hallway. 

"You are what I say you are." He said, before walking off in the direction he had been before this whole fiasco started. I followed numbly behind him. He had won, instead of fighting back I had yielded to him, showing him that I was vulnerable. I sneered, disgusted with myself. I was better than that, or I thought I was. 

Once we got to our destination I was panting. I didn't doubt that he was actually walking faster than normal just to toy with me. Kylo punched in a series of numbers into a keypad too quickly for my eyes to follow and the door slid open making a whooshing noise. 

"You can go in first." He said, gesturing for me to go with his arm. I looked at him, oddly, but went anyways, questioning his sudden change in spirit. 

"When did you become so gentleman like?" I asked, passing by him and walking into the room. And what I saw took my breath away, and not in the good way. In the center one corner of the room was a metal table with Iv's hooked up to it. And a tray table with multiple devices and strange looking syringes placed on it. In the other corner of the room was something I could only describe as a large white circle with a small platform that someone could stand on in the middle. Doctors with clipboards were comparing notes in the center of the room, and I could see some behind the large glass panel on the left side of the wall. 

I involuntarily started to walk backwards, in an attempt at fleeing. My shoulders recoiled back and hit something solid and hard. I gasped, as I felt something grip at my arms and spin me around so that I was facing whatever I had just ran into. "Don't even think about it." He said, looking down at me. I opened my mouth to say something but then he was twirling me back around again and holding me hostage against his chest so that I couldn't move anymore. 

"So that's why you let me go first." I mumbled, feeling awkward as my small figure was pressed into his large frame. I knew it was just a precaution he was taking, but I could practically imagine the amusement he was getting from seeing me stiffen and squirm in his arms. 

A doctor then came up to us, a different one than the one who had removed my IV's. This one had salt and pepper hair and wrinkles that formed around his eyes, he seemed friendly, but no one was truly a good person if they worked for the First Order. 

"Kylo Ren." He said, acknowledging Kylo, he then looked down at me, something mischievous glimmering in his grey eyes. "Hello, Aerolynn Edina, my, my, I have heard quite a bit about you... Are you ready to begin your testing?" He asked, and at that moment I was glad that Kylo Ren's arms were around me, because my knees had turned to jelly and I was sure I would have fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and it’s sexual angst were so much fun to write low key. But what’s gonna happen next?? Ya’ll are gonna have to wait till tomorrow because i did add this additional chapter for you today, so you are welcome, even though cliffhangers suck lol. Well, thanks for reading! Until next time, friends:)


	8. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I carried her down and into my room, unlocking the door and walking in. I carefully laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. She muttered something in her sleep, biting at her lip. I looked down at her sleeping form, clenching my hands at my sides.   
> ‘She's nothing to you. Nothing, Ben.’ I reassured myself.

Kylo’s POV  
I had my arms wrapped securely around Aerolynn, I knew it probably wasn't necessary but I enjoyed how rosy her cheeks got when I surprised her with it. The main scientist/doctor guy came up to us, he acknowledged me first with a simple nod followed by, "Kylo Ren." He then looked down at Aerolynn, who pressed herself into me subconsciously to try and get away from him. I felt myself stiffen as I saw him look her body up and down, almost... greedily. "Hello Aerolynn Edina." He said, hearing her name roll of his lips made my stomach twist. "My, my, I have heard quite a bit about you... Are you ready to begin your testing?" He asked, looking down at her, a small grin poking at the corner of his mouth. I had the impulse to pull Aerolynn in closer towards me and away from this creep but I didnt, knowing she probably didnt want me to. 

"Kylo Ren, you can take Aerolynn and put her on the table." The doctor said, gesturing to the small metal table. I nodded, and started to walk towards it. Aerolynn started to give me some resistance, though, she dug her feet into the ground and tried to pry my arms away from her body. But she was weak and it didn't take much for me to lift her gracefully upwards and then slam her down and into the table, her eyes widened in pain, and she wheezed for air, the wind getting knocked out of her. 

The scientists then took over and pulled leather straps across her chest and legs so that she couldn't move. She struggled against them, her face red with the effort. "You are all disgusting." She spat out at us, I couldn't help but smirk. 

"Your insults are pointless, Aerolynn." I said, looking down at her. Her expression stiffened at the sound of my voice, fear evident in her eyes. I felt pride swell in my chest, I had finally gotten to evoke some type of submission inside of her. She may have been incredibly stubborn, but at least know she knew not to aggravate me. 

"Kylo Ren, sir, if you could go back behind the glass where the other scientists are, we'd like to limit the amount of people who are in here." He said. I nodded before turning sharply on my heel and waltzing off to where that pervert of a scientist told me to go. I walked into the control room and everyone in there froze, they must not have been expecting me. I waved them off with my hand, to motion for them to get back to work. And they did, most of them taking the time to glance up at me every five seconds. I could sense the fear that resonated so deeply within them and it made me grin.   
"What are they going to do to her?" I asked one of the scientist who was busily scrawling something into his notepad.   
"He's going to inject her with something that will paralyze her. Dr. Mannick will then proceed to remove a bit of her powers, it will probably be very painful for Ms. Edina." He said, I nodded, glancing out the pan of glass in front of me eagerly.   
Dr. Mannick walked up to Aerolynn who was still struggling aimlessly against her bindings, her face red with the effort. "What are you doing?" Aerolynn asked, not that I could hear it, I just read her lips. One of the scientists pressed a button on the wall and suddenly we could hear what they were saying.   
"Don't worry, my dear, it won't hurt." He said, tapping the syringe with his fingernail, making Aerolynn shiver. "Much." He then added before plunging the syringe into her neck. Aerolynn let out a scream before going limp, her head tilting to one side.   
Dr. Mannick then took a pair of metal scissors and started to cut at the material of her shirt. He slowly slid her shirt off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. His eyes roamed over her body, which thankfully was still covered with a bra.   
Aerolynns eyes were wide and fearful, her eyebrows drawn in, making a crease appear between her golden brown eyes. I felt myself stiffen and anger stir inside the out of my stomach. I wanted nothing more than to take out my lightsaber and sever off the head of that scientist, whose hand was now trailing down her exposed stomach.   
Dr. Mannick remover his hand which had left goosebumps on her skin, and pulled a device from the tray next to him. It was circular and metallic with silver spikes at the bottom, it looked painful just looking at it.   
"Take a deep breath, love." He said to her before stabbing the device into the center of her chest. Aerolynn let out a grunt, unable to scream. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, she closed her eyes, sobbing now.   
There was a small clear dome on top of the device that you could see small blue sparks starting to collect in. "It's working. I can't believe it's working." The scientist on my right said, shaking his head.   
Blue electricity started to crackle inside the dome, collecting rapidly. Dr. Mannick stared down at his creation and his victim, pride evident in his devilish grin. He moved his hand clumsily over Aerolynn's dark hair that tumbled across the table. She shivered under his touch but couldn't move away from him.   
Just then the dome cracked and exploded, pieces going everywhere. Some came towards the glass, bouncing haphazardly off of it.   
Dr. Mannick has ducked and was now looking cautiously up from behind the table. I couldn't help but let a smile grow on my lips as I saw how scared he got from Aerolynns small act of defiance.   
"That was uncalled for." He said, before standing up and wiping off his lab coat. Without hesitating he ripped the device off of Aerolynn chest making her flinch in pain and let out what I assumed was in between a grunt and a scream. Blood dripped down from her puncture wounds and more tears were evident in her eyes.   
"Prepare her for the next test." He said before walking out of the room. A few other scientist busied themselves with injecting her with another serum, and soon she was able to wiggle her fingers and toes.   
Another scientist removed her straps and helped her stand. She stumbled forward and nearly tripped. I involuntarily leaned forward itching to reach out and catch her. But instead all I could do was sit back and watch as a dorky scientist with a receding hairline wrapped his hand around her waist, his face a peculiar shade of red.   
He helped her up to the strange white circle and put her feet up on the stand and raised her arms up above her head, connecting them to the handcuffs that were on the upper arch of the circle.   
"What is this going to do?" Aerolynn asked, letting the cuffs catch her weight as she leaned forward, her legs unable to support her weight anymore.   
"This experiment will test just how powerful you powers are. And how long you can hold them for." He said. Aerolynn looked up at him then at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat and myself stiffen.   
She held my gaze for a few long moments, I tilted my head towards her, discreetly reaching into her mind. I saw pain and anger so much anger. Towards the scientists, towardsDr. Mannick, and then towards me, so much towards me. She wanted me dead, and she was the one who wanted to do it.   
Just then the door opened and Dr. Mannick came strutting in. I broke the hold I had on her and focused on him. His once disheveled hair was now combed and smoothed over, and his glasses that had become cracked during the whole ordeal were now replaced.   
I felt anger rise in my chest just upon the sight of him. "Why, hello there Aerolynn." He said, tapping something that was on the tablet next to her. She didn't respond to him, but sneered at him instead.   
"I assure you that that expression will be wiped off of your face as soon as I start this machine." He said, Aerolynn pursed her lips, staying strong.   
"Very well, then." He said, before tapping another button and taking a step back. The giant circle started up, and began spinning around her slowly at first and then more rapid.   
Blue energy started to collect in a haze around her and as the circle got faster, bolts of electricity started to dart out from her body. Dr. Mannick grinned, chuckling slightly.   
Aeorlynn let out a scream as blue energy erupted from her getting lost in the orbit of the circle. Aerolynn's veins were growing blue and her breathing was labored.   
"Stop." I said, too quiet for anyone to hear me. "Stop." I said again, this time loud enough it broke the silence that had settled over the room. "Stop the circle."   
"But sir-" One of the scientist says, but I interrupted him by slamming my fist against the table. The scientist punched one of the buttons on the dashboard with his thumb, and the circle ceased motion. The energy around Aerolynn also stopped , but I could still see a blue tint to her skin.   
I walked out of the control room letting the door slam behind me as I walked into the testing room.   
"Kylo Ren, what do you think your doing?" Dr. Mannick asked, walking up to me but I didn't let him get that far because I shot my hand out and he flew backwards and hit the south wall with a sickening crunch. I knew I had killed him, and I was glad.   
I quickly walk up to Aerolynn who's limp body was still hanging painfully on the cuffs. Her head was bent down and her hair was flowing down in dark curls blocking her face.   
Using my strength I crushed the restraints so that she was forced to fall forward. I caught her and picked her up, putting one arm behind her back and the other behind her thighs, so that her legs were dangling aimlessly in the air. I held her trembling and still slightly hot body against my chest.   
I then stormed out of the room, leaving the gaping doctors behind me. I went down the hallway, ignoring the strange looks I got by the storm troopers. It's not like they normally see the commander of the Knights of Ren carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.   
I carried her down and into my room, unlocking the door and walking in. I carefully laid her down on my bed and pulled the covers over her. She muttered something in her sleep, biting at her lip. I looked down at her sleeping form, clenching my hands at my sides.   
She's nothing to you. Nothing, Ben. I reassured myself.   
My hand reached out to touch her face, I wanted nothing more than to just take my gloves off and wind my fingers through her soft hair. I let my hand fall, knowing that if I didn't leave now I wouldn't be able to refrain myself. I let out a sigh before walking out of the room, stealing one last glance at her and then letting the door close behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I thought no one was reading this so I lowkey stopped uploading... but I’m back! And I’ll be uploading a lootttt more regularly. Thanks for reading!!


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re late." Kylo Ren said, I looked down, mumbling a half- assed sorry.  
> "Don't let it happen again, I expect you to be on time every day." He said, I looked up at him, realizing his voice wasn't as mechanical as normal. He wasn't wearing his mask, he had it off revealing his handsome features. I stared at him, my cheeks burning.  
> "Get on the mat. Time to train”

Aerolynn’s POV  
I awoke in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. I stretched my arms out above me, feeling stiff and sore. I looked around at my surroundings. It was a mostly black room, with dark tiles and dark walls, with a large window overlooking the outside world... or space? There was a table on one side of the room with glasses and an assortment of different colored drinks that I decided I wouldn't dabble with, and there was another door that was slightly ajar revealing what I assumed to be a bathroom. The last thing I could remember was being tested by the horrendous scientist doctor man and then an extreme pain flowing through my body, and then blackness. 

"Who's room is this?" I muttered to no one in particular, standing up and walking over to the window. I gazed out of it, watching TIE fighters enter and exit the starkiller base. I looked at the stars, remembering the time when Kato, Baden, and I would try and count as many as we could, and whoever got the highest number in five minutes won. Tears stung at my eyes as I recalled the memory. I sighed, pressing my fingers to the cool glass. 

"Aerolynn," someone said, I turned around quickly, my heart slamming against my ribcage. I was met with Kylo Ren, his presence in the room made the air feel eerily heavy. I straightened, stepping away slightly from the window. The anger for him was still burning deeply inside of me, I hadn't forgotten what he did to me and my family, I would never forget, meaning I would never forgive him and think of him as anything besides a monster. 

"Kylo Ren." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't in the outfit I had went to testing in, but an oversized black shirt that hung off of my wiry build, I wondered who's shirt this was, and when I had changed, but more importantly, who had changed me? 

"I'd like you to shower and change into the training clothes I have left for you in the bathroom, and then meet me outside. I will escort you to the training room where I will be training you for two hours each day." He said. I nodded at his words, and he turned on his heel leaving the room. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was keeping in, leaning against the wall for support. 

I did what I was told and went into the bathroom, I quickly undressed and let out my hair which was in knot at the back of my head, I let it flow down my back, massaging my scalp with my fingers. I looked at the strange clear rectangular box that was next to me, it must have been a shower, I had never seen one in person but I had heard of them back on Tatooine. I had never had the luxury of using one, though.  
I fumbled with the lever and the buttons, one minute the water was jutting down at me in ice cold streams and then I jumping back in pain as it became scalding hot. I finally settled on somewhere in between.  
I washed myself with the multiple soaps and things that were in the shower. They each smelled divine, some ranging between finely picked roses to a harsh minty smell, I chose the rose scent.  
Once I was done showering I got changed in the training clothes which were a plain black tank top and black leggings and then black tennis shoes. I quickly threaded my hair into a tight french braid at the back of my head. I glanced at myself in the mirror before I left, my hand on the door knob.  
I stared at the reflection, my breath catching in my throat. I looked like myself, but at the same time, I didn't. There were dark shadows under my eyes and cheekbones that made my face look sharp and angular. My face was washed of all color and my lips were in a tight and flat line, I no longer looked like the bright and bubbly girl I once was. That girl was gone, and replaced by the cold and emotionless one. The angry one. The one that wanted revenge.  
I forced myself to look away from the mirror and then went out of the bathroom and to the door. It slid open and I was face to face with a storm trooper. The trooper wasn't tall, around my height, and glanced down at me, scratching at the back of his neck. And although I couldn't see his expression I would have bet money that it was an awkward one.  
"Oh, um, hello, Ms. Edina, my name is ED-6578, and I'm here to escort you to the training room." He said in a mechanical voice. But there was something different about it. Although it was quite hard to distinguish thanks to the voice changer I could hear something that differed from the others. It was an innocence, a hope, he wasn't supposed to be here.  
"Wheres Kylo Ren?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. It wasn't that I actually wanted him here, I'd much rather have the trooper take me then him but I was generally curious.  
"What? He's not in his quarters?" The trooper asked. I looked at him, shrugging my shoulders.  
"How am I supposed to know, no one ever tells me anything." I mumbled, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.  
"Well, I mean you did just come from them, so I just assumed-" he started but I interrupted him before he could finish.  
"Wait, what do you mean? Was that his room?" I asked, jabbing my thumb behind my shoulder and at the room I had just emerged from.  
"Yes, ma'am." The trooper said, I felt my mouth drop and I leaned back, stunned. So did he sleep next to me last night? Was he the one that changed me from my clothing? A chill ran through me at the last thought, one that ran deep down into my bones.  
"I'm sorry, miss, but we really should get going, we shouldn't make The master of the knights of Ren mad." He said, I rolled my eyes at the title he gave Kylo. He wasn't some noble leader but a tyrant and a duech.  
"Oh please, I'm already an ace at that." I said, starting to follow him down the hallway. Ed-6578 laughed a hearty yet mechanical laugh, that echoed around the room.  
"I'm going to call you Edward." I said as we turned a corner. "Because your other name is too hard to remember and say whenever I need to say it, and Edward just has a better ring to it." I said.  
"Hmm. Edward... I like it." He... Edward said. I smiled, proud of myself.  
"Well here we are." Edward said, stopping in front of an unfamiliar door. I nodded and was just about to walk in when I turned around.  
"Will I get to see you again?" I asked.  
"Maybe, I might be able to escort you again if I get lucky." He said, I smiled at his words.  
"I'll be waiting." I said, turning slightly towards the door, "wish me luck." I said.  
"Goodbye Aerolynn." He said before turning on his heel.  
"Bye Edward." I responded, the last thing I heard before I entered the room was him chuckle in happiness at his newly given name.  
The door slid shut loudly behind me, making me flinch.  
"Your late." Kylo Ren said, I looked down, mumbling a half- assed sorry.  
"Don't let it happen again, I expect you to be on time every day." He said, I looked up at him, realizing his voice wasn't as mechanical as normal. He wasn't wearing his mask, he had it off revealing his handsome features. I stared at him, my cheeks burning.  
"Get on the mat. Time to train" He said, his words making fear plunge deep into my stomach. I gulped and followed him onto the large black mat and into the middle of the white circle.  
Kylo Ren jutted his palm out towards me, making me flinch. But nothing happened, then suddenly I felt something wiz past my head, shifting my hair.  
Two long wooden sticks slammed into his hand. "Today we will be working on lightsaber technique." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows, crossing my arms.  
"If I have my powers why should I need to use a lightsaber?" I asked. Kylo handed me one of the sticks. I grabbed it, it felt awkward in my hands, it was heavy and bulky, one end tilted towards the ground and I struggled to keep it up.  
"Because its a good skill to require, don't question my methods, Aerolynn." He scolded, making me bite my lip. I hated how he felt like he had such control over me, it made the anger inside of me flare up to a dangerous amount, threatening to consume me whole.  
"Now, hold up the stick, act as if it's an extension of your body. I'll play defense as you play offense, I just want to see where your at. That way I can evaluate you based off of the skills you acquire." He said. I nodded, swallowing down the growing lump in my throat.  
I bounced on my toes, clutching at the stick. Kylo got into a fighting stance and I mirrored him to the best of my abilities but I probably ended up looking foolish.  
Then I swung at him, haphazardly, I aimed for his ribs but he deflected it easily. I then swung at his legs which he blocked, hitting me square in the gut. I let out a grunt trying to hit at anything but he was too good.  
"Your angry." He said, making his stick meet with mine, a loud crack sounding throughout the room. "Use that, manipulate it, and use it as fuel to drive your actions." He said.  
I let out a scream through my teeth, his words only annoying me. I shoved my stick at him and he easily dodged it, letting his stick hit my back, pain laced down my backside and I let out a scream, nearly falling. I turned around and pushed my stick towards him, they touched and then we were battling for dominance. He pushed down just as I was pushing up, my muscles flared in protest, my blaster wound throbbing from all the action. Sweat was dripping down my face and I could tell I was failing. But he looked no different then he normally did, his expression was one of complete serenity. That only angered me further. I pushed against his stick, but he responded with pushing me down even further, my knees started to bend and my back ached from being in such an awkward position.  
Then I gave up, falling onto my knees, I was breathing hard, and my muscles were shaking from fatigue. I wiped the sweat off of my brow, and looked up at him. He was staring down at me, his dark black locks falling around his face.  
"Your performance was below even barely decent." He said, offering me his hand, "you have much improvement to make before you're at the level you should be at." He said. I stood up on my own, ignoring his outstretched hand.  
"Why should it even matter, it's not like I'm going out into battle." I said glaring up at him, hating the way he towered over me. The height difference was beyond annoying.  
"Because as a warrior of the first order you should know how to fight. He said, taking a step towards me, "and do not talk back, Aerolynn. Don't forget your place here" He said, I bit my tongue to refrain from yelling back at him.  
We practice for another two hours, working on technique. I learned a proper hit, and how to deflect a few blows. Kylo would hit me with his pole every time I'd get it wrong. I was hit so many times that I was sure I'd have bruises the next day.  
"Alright, that's enough. I'll see you here again tomorrow." Kylo said, I nodded st his words, he put on his helmet, and then walked out of the room, leaving me to sit and reflect on our training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd Steamy Training Scene... check! I loved this chapter so much omg. Thanks for reading! Until next time, friends:)


	10. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pulling my against his chest. My mouth suddenly became dry, and I couldn't breathe.   
> "Is this okay?" He asked, I nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see that squeaked out a yes.   
> "If the bad dreams come, I'll be here when you wake up." He said. I didn't know why, but I felt a blanket of calm come over me at hearing his words. I felt safe in his arms, my eyes started to droop, and I felt just how tired I was.

Aerolynns POV   
I let out a scream behind my clenched teeth, letting myself fall to the floor, utterly exhausted. My head was pounding and I could feel my heart beating rapidly.   
"Give up." Kylo Ren said, circling around me, his wooden stick outstretched before him. His mask was off, his face showing. Something I was getting accustomed to ever since we'd been training. It was too hot for him to wear the mask, he had tried one time, and about twenty minutes in he ripped it off of himself and threw it to the ground in an angry frenzy. I liked him without his mask, it made him appear more... human. Like I was fighting a person, and it didn't matter, with or without it he still repulsed and intrigued me all at once.   
I glared up at him through my lashes, hopefully looking condescending. I wiped the hair that fell from my ponytail out of my face, feeling hot and irritated.   
"Never." I breathed, before kicking back up to my feet, pain shooting up my shins from the sudden impact. I quickly scooped up my stick and swung it at him, but he easily met mine with his, causing a deafening crack to sound throughout the room.   
We danced across the floor, everytime I thought I was winning he'd fight back on me twice as hard, and I was left breathless, stars dancing across my vision. Sweat dripped down from my face and into my eyes, temporarily blinding me, I stumbled back as Kylo whipped his stick dangerously close to my chest. He then kicked at my legs, causing me to fall onto my back, I gasped, the stick clattering out of my hand.   
"Poor thing..." He cooed, making my cheeks heat up in anger.   
He looked down at me, pride swimming in his eyes. I used his distracted state and suddenly kicked at his side, this startled him and he took a few steps back, I quickly grabbed my stick, and swung at his gut, causing him to fall back. I leaned over him, my stick at his throat, I straddled him with my hips. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and heat rushed to my cheeks, I suddenly got flustered, my face becoming red.   
Then, before I knew it, I was getting flipped over, and was on the ground again. The roles were reversed, this time Kylo on top of me, his hands laced with mine, and keeping them down on the ground on either sides of my head, so that I couldn't use them. I shivered at the feeling of his legs pressed against mine, even though the air was warm. He was barely sweating, I hadn't even tired him in the least!   
"Don't get too cocky, Aerolynn." He said. I struggled against his grip on me, trying to lift myself off the ground, but he only pushed harder, causing me to let out an exasperated sigh.   
"Fine, you win." I said. He grinned and sat up, wiping the hair out of his eyes, and running a hand through it, fluffing it. He was sitting close to me, our knees nearly touching. It was closer than we had ever been without me feeling the need to throw up. Some, but not all of my anger towards him had dissipated. I was starting to feel less hatred towards him, seeing him as more of a mentor rather than an enemy. But don't get me wrong, I still hated him.   
"You're fast, but not strong, you should use that, become the offense. Because once you become defence you've practically lost; you'll most likely not be strong enough to fight back on the oppressor, whoever they may be." He said, his words stung, but they were true.   
"Did you forget?" I said, raising my hand and summoning my electricity up to my fingertips, illuminating my face and his in a blue glow.   
He looked down at me, arching a thick eyebrow. "You still need to learn how to fight, your powers will be no good if you have the fighting knowledge of a three year old." He said, sternly. He gave me a look that I imagined an adult would give a kid that just did something that they knew they weren't supposed to be doing. I looked down, a string of curse words running through my mind, I was tempted to spit them at him, but I refrained myself, not wanting to be thrown across the room.   
He stood up, offering me his hand. I was suddenly at a conflict, should I accept, and show him my obedience or should I get up on my own and show my defiance?   
I chose the first, not wanting to cause problems. I reached up and gripped at his gloved hand, which laced together with mine. He pulled me up with such force that I leaped upwards, nearly tumbling into his chest. He put his hand on my arms, steadying me. I felt pink rush to my cheekbones. I let go of his hand, wrapping my arms around myself.   
"Today I'm bringing you to the cafeteria." He said, putting on his cape, and then his mask. I felt something inside of me deflate like a balloon at the sight of his mask on again, but I swallowed it down, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.   
"Cafeteria?" I asked, fear blooming inside of me.   
"Yes, some of the council members would like to meet you. They're suspicious of you, they think we should get rid of you, since the Resistance wants you." He said   
"The resistance... wants me?" I said, my voice barely a whisper. At the word resistance Kylo's hands clenched tightly, I bit my lip, feeling like I said something wrong.   
"Yes." He said simply, his voice mechanical.   
"So why don't you just get rid of me. Send me off into space, that way you all won't be at risk?" I asked, letting some venom curl into my voice.   
"Because, your powers are too important to just let you go." He said, "you could be of use to the First Order." He then sauntered off to the door, me following suit.   
"Why the cafeteria?" I muttered as we neared the doors. I was perfectly fine eating lunch in the library. Every day after training I'd go to the library, that Kylo introduced to me on the second day of training as a way to bide my time. I'd read there and my lunch would be delivered to me. I'd fall asleep there too, waking up and then hurrying off to training, this routine had gone on for three days.   
"Stay close to me, don't speak until spoken to, and walk with your head held high, act like your higher up than the rest of them, you're my apprentice, not a prisoner if anyone asks." He said   
But I am a prisoner. I thought, wryly.   
"No, you're not, Aerolynn, you're a part of the First order, whether you like it or not." Kylo said. I stopped in my tracks, my mouth opening slightly in surprise.   
"Get the hell out of my head." I said. How did I not realize it? Normally I'd feel it, the faint feeling of invisible fingers digging into my thoughts. But this time I hadn't.   
"Don't speak to me that way." Kylo said, walking up to me, I backed myself up against the wall in an attempt to get away from him. "I am your superior, don't forget your place, or I'll make you remember." He said. I shuddered at his words, clenching my fists at my sides to stop myself from lashing out at him.   
He stepped away from me, flicking his cape out, making me all but roll my eyes. I followed him to the cafeteria doors, he opened them and walked in, not waiting for me. I stayed strictly behind him, letting my eyes flicker up to gaze around the room. It was like most of the ship, all black, but the walls were dotted with first order posters and the room was bustling with mostly storm troopers in their white uniforms, but there was the occasional radar technicians bright orange jumpsuits, or the black of someone who was higher up on the ships food chain.  
People eyes immediately sprang to Kylo Ren as he walked in, the cafeteria silencing slightly, but then their gazes shifted to me, confused at the small girl who followed around the leader of the knights of Ren like a lost child. I suddenly felt self conscious in my sweaty attire and messy hair, I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling suddenly very exposed.   
We walked to the back of the cafeteria where there was a staircase, at the top of the staircase was a platform, with nice black round tables, with much nicer chairs than the ones below us. People of higher ranking were here, eating actual food and not the grey nutrition tablets that the workers were given.   
We went to the front table, where five other people were. Kylo sat down, and the conversation that they were having ceased, and they all straightened. Some paled in fear, while others looked at him in disgust. Most especially a pale man, with bright hair the color of an old carrot. His hatred towards Kylo Ren was intense.   
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ren. Who's this?" A woman asked, smirking. She had tan skin, and steel eyes, her hair was a bright silver color, she flicked it over her shoulder, eyeing me.   
"Please, like you don't already know, Syrianon." Another woman said, shoveling soup into her mouth. Her eyes were dark green, the color of swamp water, and she had pale short hair that laid in wild curls on top of her head. "She's the future of the First Order." She said, sarcastically. I suddenly recognized her, her voice, although it was changed from her helmet when I had previously heard it, but it was burned into my memory, also her silver, reflective, armor was something I couldn't forget.   
"You." I gasped, everyone's attention turned from her to me. "You were there that day, you're the one that gave the order to kill my family." I said.   
I'd stop speaking if I were you. A voice rang through my head, it was Kylo's. I bit my lip, angry tears sparking at my eyes. I wanted to leap across the table and go to town on this woman with my powers, to have so much power run through her body that her insides melt...  
Aerolynn. Stop before they notice. Kylo said, I looked down, I hadn't noticed but I had summoned energy to my palms so that they were growing blue, my veins too, the glowing blue crawling up my arms. I cooled down, and slowly the blue faded into nothingness.   
I looked up at the table, they were all looking at me with an expression of expectancy and confusion mixed into one.   
"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to have an outburst like that." I said, hating every word that came out of my mouth, I felt nauseous. I should have killed her back on Tatooine...  
"Anyways, Aerolynn, these are some members of the council. This is Syrianon." Kylo Ren said, gesturing to the woman with the silver hair, "Quara." He said to a woman with golden skin and purple hair, "General Peterson," He said, to a burly man with smiling eyes, he looked at me as if I was a sick puppy, "General Hux." He said, at the man with the orange hair, he eyed me, sneering, I wondered if he felt any other emotion besides disgust. "And Captain Phasma." He said to the woman in the silver gear. The murderer.  
"So, what makes you so special that the Kylo Ren would take any notice in you?" General Hux said, taking a sip of an amber colored drink. Kylo's words rang through my head, I had to act like I was dignified, I couldn't look vulnerable.   
"Many things, but especially this." I said, raising my hand, electric sparks danced at my fingertips, I let them gawk at it for a few seconds before I extinguished it, letting smoke rise from my fingers, it was for show, I didn't enjoy using my powers for unnecessary purposes.   
"That was very pretty." Syrianon said, smiling at me.  
"It was adequate, nothing too special." Phasma said, I glared at her, clenching my hands so tightly that my fingernails bit into my palm, drawing blood. But General Hux looked even less interested than he had before I did my little show.   
"Really Ren? Wasting all this time and resources on this girl who's only talent is to do a little light show?" Hux asked.   
Kylo Ren raised his hand up in the air, like he was holding a cup of water. Suddenly Hux's face became red, almost as red as his hair. He clawed at his throat, choking and letting out tiny whimpers. Then Kylo Ren released his force hold on him and he slammed back into his seat.   
"The Supreme Leader won't be very happy to hear about this." Hux said, massaging his throat.   
"Go ahead, tell him, but he does favoritize me over you." He said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, they sounded so much like Kaito and Baden whenever they bickered.   
We ate in silence after that, Kylo didn't eat, because that meant he'd have to take off his mask. But I enjoyed a salad that had these tasty little red triangles with seeds on it, Quara told me later that they were strawberries. She was surprised that I had never had them before.   
Kylo stood up and I followed him out of the cafeteria even though I wasn't done with my salad. We made it out into the hallway, I was about to turn down the corridor that would lead to the library but Kylo stopped me.   
"Where are you going?" He asked me in his automated voice.   
"The library." I said, like it was obvious.   
"Aerolynn you need to get some rest." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, since when had he even remotely cared about me?   
"That's why I'm going to the library." I responded, leaning against the wall.   
"No, you're not sleeping there again, follow me." He said, and I did, knowing I had no other option. We came to a familiar door, Kylo punched in a code and it slid open, revealing not any room but his room.   
"But aren't these your quarters?" I asked.   
"Yes, you can sleep in my bed." He said. I stayed in the doorway, staring at his bed, and then back up to him.   
"No way." I said.   
"What did I say about knowing your place, Aerolynn, now go and get some sleep, I have to go attend to some business, but I'll be back soon." He said, and that was all he said before he left.   
I moved to sit on the edge of his bed, stunned. I did sleep in this bed once before, but I was unaware that it was his room at the time, and he wasn't even there, so it was like it wasn't. But now, we were going to be sleeping in the same bed? The thought made me shiver. I swallowed the fear that rose inside of me, what if he wanted to do something to me? I shook my head at the thought. He wouldn't, right?   
I quickly showered, changing into a plain black shirt of his that I found in his closet. Thankfully since he was so tall the hem went down to my knees, acting like a nightgown. I rung out my damp hair and then went back out to his room. He wasn't there, I let out a sigh of relief, and then crawled into the bed. It smelt like him, like mint and something else I couldn't quite recognize.   
I fell into a restless sleep almost immediately, only awakening when I felt someone else move next to me. My eyes flew open, I was facing the opposite way of him, facing the wall, I felt my heart start to pound inside my chest, and I prayed he didnt hear it. I was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that my shirt had risen up and was now all the way up to my upper thigh. I was completely vulnerable if he wanted to do something to me.   
But instead, I felt his hand caress my still slightly damp hair, moving it off of my shoulder. He then removed his hand and stirred slightly pulling the covers towards him. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was keeping in, relieved.   
"Aerolynn, I know you're not asleep." He said, my eyes widened in disbelief, I silently cursed under my breath.   
"Yes...and?" I asked.   
"What's on your mind?" He asked, his voice even though it was a whisper was loud in the darkness. "That's keeping you awake." I didn't want to tell him the actual truth, the actual truth was much too embarrassing. So instead, I told the partial truth.   
"This. This reminds me of sleepovers I used to have with my brothers." I said, I bit at my lip, tears started to drip down my cheeks, and I wiped them away hastily, sniffling quietly. "I still have dreams about them. Nightmares." I said, "they'll wake me up at night." I said. I had no idea why I was telling him this, it just felt like it was coming out of my mouth in an unstoppable stream.   
Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pulling my against his chest. My mouth suddenly became dry, and I couldn't breathe.   
"Is this okay?" He asked, I nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see that squeaked out a yes.   
"If the bad dreams come, I'll be here when you wake up." He said. I didn't know why, but I felt a blanket of calm come over me at hearing his words. I felt safe in his arms, my eyes started to droop, and I felt just how tired I was.   
"Thank you." I muttered, he said something else but I was too far gone to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there’s some fluff at the end there. Soooo what’s gonna happen next?! Thank you for reading! Until next time, friends:)


	11. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pulling my against his chest. My mouth suddenly became dry, and I couldn't breathe.   
> "Is this okay?" He asked, I nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see that squeaked out a yes.   
> "If the bad dreams come, I'll be here when you wake up." He said. I didn't know why, but I felt a blanket of calm come over me at hearing his words. I felt safe in his arms, my eyes started to droop, and I felt just how tired I was.

I let out a scream behind my clenched teeth, letting myself fall to the floor, utterly exhausted. My head was pounding and I could feel my heart beating rapidly.   
"Give up." Kylo Ren said, circling around me, his wooden stick outstretched before him. His mask was off, his face showing. Something I was getting accustomed to ever since we'd been training. It was too hot for him to wear the mask, he had tried one time, and about twenty minutes in he ripped it off of himself and threw it to the ground in an angry frenzy. I liked him without his mask, it made him appear more... human. Like I was fighting a person, and it didn't matter, with or without it he still repulsed and intrigued me all at once.   
I glared up at him through my lashes, hopefully looking condescending. I wiped the hair that fell from my ponytail out of my face, feeling hot and irritated.   
"Never." I breathed, before kicking back up to my feet, pain shooting up my shins from the sudden impact. I quickly scooped up my stick and swung it at him, but he easily met mine with his, causing a deafening crack to sound throughout the room.   
We danced across the floor, everytime I thought I was winning he'd fight back on me twice as hard, and I was left breathless, stars dancing across my vision. Sweat dripped down from my face and into my eyes, temporarily blinding me, I stumbled back as Kylo whipped his stick dangerously close to my chest. He then kicked at my legs, causing me to fall onto my back, I gasped, the stick clattering out of my hand.   
"Poor thing..." He cooed, making my cheeks heat up in anger.   
He looked down at me, pride swimming in his eyes. I used his distracted state and suddenly kicked at his side, this startled him and he took a few steps back, I quickly grabbed my stick, and swung at his gut, causing him to fall back. I leaned over him, my stick at his throat, I straddled him with my hips. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and heat rushed to my cheeks, I suddenly got flustered, my face becoming red.   
Then, before I knew it, I was getting flipped over, and was on the ground again. The roles were reversed, this time Kylo on top of me, his hands laced with mine, and keeping them down on the ground on either sides of my head, so that I couldn't use them. I shivered at the feeling of his legs pressed against mine, even though the air was warm. He was barely sweating, I hadn't even tired him in the least!   
"Don't get too cocky, Aerolynn." He said. I struggled against his grip on me, trying to lift myself off the ground, but he only pushed harder, causing me to let out an exasperated sigh.   
"Fine, you win." I said. He grinned and sat up, wiping the hair out of his eyes, and running a hand through it, fluffing it. He was sitting close to me, our knees nearly touching. It was closer than we had ever been without me feeling the need to throw up. Some, but not all of my anger towards him had dissipated. I was starting to feel less hatred towards him, seeing him as more of a mentor rather than an enemy. But don't get me wrong, I still hated him.   
"You're fast, but not strong, you should use that, become the offense. Because once you become defence you've practically lost; you'll most likely not be strong enough to fight back on the oppressor, whoever they may be." He said, his words stung, but they were true.   
"Did you forget?" I said, raising my hand and summoning my electricity up to my fingertips, illuminating my face and his in a blue glow.   
He looked down at me, arching a thick eyebrow. "You still need to learn how to fight, your powers will be no good if you have the fighting knowledge of a three year old." He said, sternly. He gave me a look that I imagined an adult would give a kid that just did something that they knew they weren't supposed to be doing. I looked down, a string of curse words running through my mind, I was tempted to spit them at him, but I refrained myself, not wanting to be thrown across the room.   
He stood up, offering me his hand. I was suddenly at a conflict, should I accept, and show him my obedience or should I get up on my own and show my defiance?   
I chose the first, not wanting to cause problems. I reached up and gripped at his gloved hand, which laced together with mine. He pulled me up with such force that I leaped upwards, nearly tumbling into his chest. He put his hand on my arms, steadying me. I felt pink rush to my cheekbones. I let go of his hand, wrapping my arms around myself.   
"Today I'm bringing you to the cafeteria." He said, putting on his cape, and then his mask. I felt something inside of me deflate like a balloon at the sight of his mask on again, but I swallowed it down, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.   
"Cafeteria?" I asked, fear blooming inside of me.   
"Yes, some of the council members would like to meet you. They're suspicious of you, they think we should get rid of you, since the Resistance wants you." He said   
"The resistance... wants me?" I said, my voice barely a whisper. At the word resistance Kylo's hands clenched tightly, I bit my lip, feeling like I said something wrong.   
"Yes." He said simply, his voice mechanical.   
"So why don't you just get rid of me. Send me off into space, that way you all won't be at risk?" I asked, letting some venom curl into my voice.   
"Because, your powers are too important to just let you go." He said, "you could be of use to the First Order." He then sauntered off to the door, me following suit.   
"Why the cafeteria?" I muttered as we neared the doors. I was perfectly fine eating lunch in the library. Every day after training I'd go to the library, that Kylo introduced to me on the second day of training as a way to bide my time. I'd read there and my lunch would be delivered to me. I'd fall asleep there too, waking up and then hurrying off to training, this routine had gone on for three days.   
"Stay close to me, don't speak until spoken to, and walk with your head held high, act like your higher up than the rest of them, you're my apprentice, not a prisoner if anyone asks." He said   
But I am a prisoner. I thought, wryly.   
"No, you're not, Aerolynn, you're a part of the First order, whether you like it or not." Kylo said. I stopped in my tracks, my mouth opening slightly in surprise.   
"Get the hell out of my head." I said. How did I not realize it? Normally I'd feel it, the faint feeling of invisible fingers digging into my thoughts. But this time I hadn't.   
"Don't speak to me that way." Kylo said, walking up to me, I backed myself up against the wall in an attempt to get away from him. "I am your superior, don't forget your place, or I'll make you remember." He said. I shuddered at his words, clenching my fists at my sides to stop myself from lashing out at him.   
He stepped away from me, flicking his cape out, making me all but roll my eyes. I followed him to the cafeteria doors, he opened them and walked in, not waiting for me. I stayed strictly behind him, letting my eyes flicker up to gaze around the room. It was like most of the ship, all black, but the walls were dotted with first order posters and the room was bustling with mostly storm troopers in their white uniforms, but there was the occasional radar technicians bright orange jumpsuits, or the black of someone who was higher up on the ships food chain.  
People eyes immediately sprang to Kylo Ren as he walked in, the cafeteria silencing slightly, but then their gazes shifted to me, confused at the small girl who followed around the leader of the knights of Ren like a lost child. I suddenly felt self conscious in my sweaty attire and messy hair, I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling suddenly very exposed.   
We walked to the back of the cafeteria where there was a staircase, at the top of the staircase was a platform, with nice black round tables, with much nicer chairs than the ones below us. People of higher ranking were here, eating actual food and not the grey nutrition tablets that the workers were given.   
We went to the front table, where five other people were. Kylo sat down, and the conversation that they were having ceased, and they all straightened. Some paled in fear, while others looked at him in disgust. Most especially a pale man, with bright hair the color of an old carrot. His hatred towards Kylo Ren was intense.   
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ren. Who's this?" A woman asked, smirking. She had tan skin, and steel eyes, her hair was a bright silver color, she flicked it over her shoulder, eyeing me.   
"Please, like you don't already know, Syrianon." Another woman said, shoveling soup into her mouth. Her eyes were dark green, the color of swamp water, and she had pale short hair that laid in wild curls on top of her head. "She's the future of the First Order." She said, sarcastically. I suddenly recognized her, her voice, although it was changed from her helmet when I had previously heard it, but it was burned into my memory, also her silver, reflective, armor was something I couldn't forget.   
"You." I gasped, everyone's attention turned from her to me. "You were there that day, you're the one that gave the order to kill my family." I said.   
I'd stop speaking if I were you. A voice rang through my head, it was Kylo's. I bit my lip, angry tears sparking at my eyes. I wanted to leap across the table and go to town on this woman with my powers, to have so much power run through her body that her insides melt...  
Aerolynn. Stop before they notice. Kylo said, I looked down, I hadn't noticed but I had summoned energy to my palms so that they were growing blue, my veins too, the glowing blue crawling up my arms. I cooled down, and slowly the blue faded into nothingness.   
I looked up at the table, they were all looking at me with an expression of expectancy and confusion mixed into one.   
"I'm sorry." I said, "I didn't mean to have an outburst like that." I said, hating every word that came out of my mouth, I felt nauseous. I should have killed her back on Tatooine...  
"Anyways, Aerolynn, these are some members of the council. This is Syrianon." Kylo Ren said, gesturing to the woman with the silver hair, "Quara." He said to a woman with golden skin and purple hair, "General Peterson," He said, to a burly man with smiling eyes, he looked at me as if I was a sick puppy, "General Hux." He said, at the man with the orange hair, he eyed me, sneering, I wondered if he felt any other emotion besides disgust. "And Captain Phasma." He said to the woman in the silver gear. The murderer.  
"So, what makes you so special that the Kylo Ren would take any notice in you?" General Hux said, taking a sip of an amber colored drink. Kylo's words rang through my head, I had to act like I was dignified, I couldn't look vulnerable.   
"Many things, but especially this." I said, raising my hand, electric sparks danced at my fingertips, I let them gawk at it for a few seconds before I extinguished it, letting smoke rise from my fingers, it was for show, I didn't enjoy using my powers for unnecessary purposes.   
"That was very pretty." Syrianon said, smiling at me.  
"It was adequate, nothing too special." Phasma said, I glared at her, clenching my hands so tightly that my fingernails bit into my palm, drawing blood. But General Hux looked even less interested than he had before I did my little show.   
"Really Ren? Wasting all this time and resources on this girl who's only talent is to do a little light show?" Hux asked.   
Kylo Ren raised his hand up in the air, like he was holding a cup of water. Suddenly Hux's face became red, almost as red as his hair. He clawed at his throat, choking and letting out tiny whimpers. Then Kylo Ren released his force hold on him and he slammed back into his seat.   
"The Supreme Leader won't be very happy to hear about this." Hux said, massaging his throat.   
"Go ahead, tell him, but he does favoritize me over you." He said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, they sounded so much like Kaito and Baden whenever they bickered.   
We ate in silence after that, Kylo didn't eat, because that meant he'd have to take off his mask. But I enjoyed a salad that had these tasty little red triangles with seeds on it, Quara told me later that they were strawberries. She was surprised that I had never had them before.   
Kylo stood up and I followed him out of the cafeteria even though I wasn't done with my salad. We made it out into the hallway, I was about to turn down the corridor that would lead to the library but Kylo stopped me.   
"Where are you going?" He asked me in his automated voice.   
"The library." I said, like it was obvious.   
"Aerolynn you need to get some rest." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, since when had he even remotely cared about me?   
"That's why I'm going to the library." I responded, leaning against the wall.   
"No, you're not sleeping there again, follow me." He said, and I did, knowing I had no other option. We came to a familiar door, Kylo punched in a code and it slid open, revealing not any room but his room.   
"But aren't these your quarters?" I asked.   
"Yes, you can sleep in my bed." He said. I stayed in the doorway, staring at his bed, and then back up to him.   
"No way." I said.   
"What did I say about knowing your place, Aerolynn, now go and get some sleep, I have to go attend to some business, but I'll be back soon." He said, and that was all he said before he left.   
I moved to sit on the edge of his bed, stunned. I did sleep in this bed once before, but I was unaware that it was his room at the time, and he wasn't even there, so it was like it wasn't. But now, we were going to be sleeping in the same bed? The thought made me shiver. I swallowed the fear that rose inside of me, what if he wanted to do something to me? I shook my head at the thought. He wouldn't, right?   
I quickly showered, changing into a plain black shirt of his that I found in his closet. Thankfully since he was so tall the hem went down to my knees, acting like a nightgown. I rung out my damp hair and then went back out to his room. He wasn't there, I let out a sigh of relief, and then crawled into the bed. It smelt like him, like mint and something else I couldn't quite recognize.   
I fell into a restless sleep almost immediately, only awakening when I felt someone else move next to me. My eyes flew open, I was facing the opposite way of him, facing the wall, I felt my heart start to pound inside my chest, and I prayed he didnt hear it. I was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that my shirt had risen up and was now all the way up to my upper thigh. I was completely vulnerable if he wanted to do something to me.   
But instead, I felt his hand caress my still slightly damp hair, moving it off of my shoulder. He then removed his hand and stirred slightly pulling the covers towards him. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was keeping in, relieved.   
"Aerolynn, I know you're not asleep." He said, my eyes widened in disbelief, I silently cursed under my breath.   
"Yes...and?" I asked.   
"What's on your mind?" He asked, his voice even though it was a whisper was loud in the darkness. "That's keeping you awake." I didn't want to tell him the actual truth, the actual truth was much too embarrassing. So instead, I told the partial truth.   
"This. This reminds me of sleepovers I used to have with my brothers." I said, I bit at my lip, tears started to drip down my cheeks, and I wiped them away hastily, sniffling quietly. "I still have dreams about them. Nightmares." I said, "they'll wake me up at night." I said. I had no idea why I was telling him this, it just felt like it was coming out of my mouth in an unstoppable stream.   
Then I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pulling my against his chest. My mouth suddenly became dry, and I couldn't breathe.   
"Is this okay?" He asked, I nodded, and then realizing he couldn't see that squeaked out a yes.   
"If the bad dreams come, I'll be here when you wake up." He said. I didn't know why, but I felt a blanket of calm come over me at hearing his words. I felt safe in his arms, my eyes started to droop, and I felt just how tired I was.   
"Thank you." I muttered, he said something else but I was too far gone to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there’s some fluff at the end there. Soooo what’s gonna happen next?! Thank you for reading! Until next time, friends:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story!!  
> It's really appreciated and remember every comment and kudos is acknowledged!  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, although not really *laughs manically* thank you again for reading, it means so much and I am so grateful!!  
> Yes, this first chapter was short. I wrote this a while ago and forgot how short I made my chapters. They do progressively get longer, no worries!


End file.
